Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a communication device and, more particularly, to a wearable communication device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, wireless communication devices become popular, especially wearable communication devices, such as a bluetooth headset, via the connection between a communication device and an electronic device, the user does not need to handheld an electronic device while communication.